User talk:YJF: Angel of Darkness
Welcome Sorry, man. Even if I did join the wiki (I'm guessing it's the brotherhood of darkness one), there's no way I'd do anything on it. I'm barely even on CBW and CHFW anymore, due to my Minecraft Server. I'm still happy to talk on CHFW's chat. I'll be on for several hours, starting at 9 AM, Pacific Time. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 That's alright. You like Minecraft too? Cool. Which version you got? Youngjusticeforever (talk) 06:56, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Replies go on MY talk page... I had no idea you even replied! TwinkieCraft is 1.7.10, the latest. It is a minigame server complete with Modern Warfare, Team Deathmatch, CTF, Bomb Points, Infection, Legacy TDM, and a special Survival+ with shops, magic, and custom enchantments. Ip is in my signature. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 I'm online right now... XD McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Yeah, just put it in the trivia section or something. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 I have only CBW MOCs left. I make it a point to build ALL of the Nameless Team at once. So, I have: Xaedan, Tsukumi, Kaixin, Caine, Infernum, a revamped Mata Nui, Formosa, Mirai, Anzix, Longinus, Elantra, Kaede, Valaryx, Kavalus, Korvald, "Mary", angelic "Mary" (shhh, don't tell anyone about the angelic "Mary"), Amea and her Watermelon... I think that's it. XD McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 You may, I don't mind. It's spelled "Theta". McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 I thought you were adding only one picture that was not yours. Since you seem to adding more, I now have a second requirement. I want to see written proof that the creator allowed you to use his MOC. Take a screen shot of the original creator's permission from now on. -CL You can take a screenshot by pressing the "Prtsc" button and then copying and pasting it to Paint. It's on every computer, you should not have any problems. I said "from now on", so I'll overlook the ones you've done already. If you have no proof, then I can't keep allowing you to post up so many pictures. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 It does work, you're probably just not doing it right. The only other proof I'll accept other than a screenshot is a link of the original owner specifically allowing anyone else to use his MOCs. CHFW is pretty strict on plagiarism as well, I'll have you know. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Hold on a sec here. For the massive demon-like queen thing picture I saw you upload, I actaully read through his comments. You can use it, but you can't change the backstory or pass it off as your own Self-MOC. Seems like it'll depend on the comments. I'd advise you to just really limit the amount of pics you take from others, ok? It'll make things a lot simpler. If you MUST, I need links to everyone's permissions. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Ok... I've been pretty lenient so far we must agree, right? Then how come I see complaints about you stealing Malgothiel's images, along with many others? I'm taking it down. No more images that are not yours, it's just becoming too much of a hassle. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Are you kidding? Crowe specifically expressed his disappointment about someone taking his pictures in the comments. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 He has already replied to me so I reverted my delete. And please don't call me friend. This is what I mean by "a hassle", and this is what makes the people on CBW distrust you. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 You're forgetting your signature. I am in university, I will finish Nexor, Vyander, Seras, and the revamped "Mary" after the first semester ends, in December. For now, just read my stories. :P McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Well, none of the Admins are going to believe that you got permission since you continue to LIE. If you really want this, you need to have evidence that he gave you permission. Take a screenshot, upload it to this wiki, post it to my Talk Page, then I'll message Shadowmaster. Understood? Because, I do not want to ask to have someone who lies and plagiarizes back to be unblocked if they haven't done anything to earn that redemption. Vyander is Stone, Nexor is Magnetism. Kaixin at first treats Xaedan like a brother, but their feelings deepen later. If you think Anzix is engaged, he'd kill you. XD The situation between Amea and Anzix is that Amea is trying to force Anzix to marry her. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Amea x Watermelon is a joke, lol.They're just her pets, nothing more. As for Anzix x Amea... we'll see. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Dunno if that is a legit request, but, if it is, I have to say no. I barely have enough time to write with uni, much less to join an online group. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Your block on the Custom BIONICLE Wiki I have seen that you are indeed attempting to remedy your actions in requesting permission from Clever Crowe instead of outright stealing his pictures. Since I'm seeing progress, I will reduce your ban time. You will be unbanned on October 1st. If I witness any further activity on any website you edit that suggests that you have not learned your lesson, your ban will be reinstated and the ban time will be doubled. Don't waste this opportunity. Shadowmaster 19:58, September 18, 2014 (UTC) LMB? And which characters? McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 No, not angry... more surprised than anything else since you just took the entire team. Erm, just out of curiosity, why do you need them on the Boards? For a RP? For a story? Depending on what you do, I will allow a certain number of my characters. You may not change their names. You may not use the following characters, no matter what: Xaedan, "Mary", Amea, Kaede. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 That's basically my character. :P Just use my characters, as there is a way in the end of MY storyline to explain absolutely anything that happens to them. Hm... if you're going to write a story... Pick three of them. Then, add your own. Credit me, don't change their names or characteristics. Also, if you can, link your story to mine, it'll help me as well. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Then that's not really basing it of my characters, lol. See? Isn't it much better to just make your own characters? McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Lack of content. You've got sections that are barely a line. You need to fill them out to elevate the page above the stub threshold. Also it has errors in the actual content of the page. It needs a general cleanup. Nothing an edit or two can't pick out.